1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to breast pumps and, more particularly, to vacuum-driven breast pumps.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of breast pump devices have existed in the prior art. Prior art breast pump devices have included non-electric, hand operated suction devices, A/C electrically powered suction devices, battery powered suction devices, and water driven suction devices. Most if not all of these devices have been portable. In a hospital setting where multiple patients typically use the same breast pump, cross-contamination of breast milk can result. Additionally, portable breast pump devices are often transported on trolleys from one patient room to another, further increasing the possibility of cross-contamination of patients at the hospital.
Wall suction systems are commonly built into hospital rooms. Each wall suction system is regulated by a device located at the head of the patient's bed, which is referred to as a regulator. Regulators are traditionally used for purposes of respiratory procedures, wound drainage procedures, and other surgical procedures.
A breast pump system which is adapted to be connected to a valved pipe projecting from a wall is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,670,610. The device incorporates a rigid cone for accommodating the breast of a user. Use of such a rigid cone, however, has been determined by the present inventor to be painful and less effective in generating the milk-making hormone, prolactin. The suction of this prior art device must be manually modulated by the hand of the user and, accordingly, is limited in efficiency and effectiveness by the skill of the operator. A number of prior art devices have automatically modulated a suction applied to a breast pump device, but these devices have modulated the actual source of the suction (the motor). A device capable of being connected to a fixed-suction source, and capable of automatically modulating a suction from the source, would be useful. No structure is included in the device of the patent for automatically providing modulation of the suction. Nor does the prior art device disclose any means for accurately controlling and monitoring a suction level being applied to the breast of the user. The prior art patent further does not implement any safety relief valves for preventing an accidental application of full-line suction to a woman's breast.